Survior
by dreamgirl108
Summary: She ran for her life. Her father was the reason. They thought she was dead but she's alive stronger then ever and she shows them what she can do.
1. Prologue

Survivor

Prologue

"Pathetic. A disgrace. That's what you are!" Hashi said to his eldest daughter as he looked down at her.

Hinata just kept her head bowed as she listened to all the words her father told her. Even though she was a Chunin, she still wasn't good enough for the bastard that was her father.

"Get out of my sight." he said coldly to her.

"Yes. Father." she said and she was gone.

When Hinata was gone, Hashi called in two of his best ninjas of the main family.

"Hashi-sama." the addressed as they bowed.

"I have a task for you. I want you to take Hinata into the woods tomorrow and kill her." he ordered.

The men were shock for a moment but nodded their heads.

"Yes Hashi-sama." they said before they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The next day the two ninjas took Hinata into the woods as they were ordered but as they ran towards her as her back was turned, Hinata turned wide eyed as she came face to face with two kunais.

"Hinata-sama." one of them croaked out.

Hinata swallowed she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Run." the other said.

"Wh-What!" she asked.

"Run get as far away from this place as you can. Your Hashi-sama wants you dead. Run save yourself." he said.

Hinata nodded as she turned ready to jump.

"Wait." the first one said.

Hinata turned around to see him holding a bag towards her.

"Take it. It had food and enough clothes and money you can want. Take it and go." he said.

Hinata took the things and bowed.

"Arigato." she said before she jumped onto a tree and ran for her dear life.

When Hinata was at the borders of the Fire Country, she ripped her forehead protector off and threw it on the ground before she crossed over an official missing-nin she was. No one would notice, no one will care. She dropped to her knees once she was in the forest and cried her eyes out. She was weak, she was a disgrace, she was a failure, her own father tried to have her _killed_.

_I'm worthless. _she said to herself.

Hinata shook her head.

_No! I am not a failure! I'll show them! I'll show all of them! _Hinata said to herself.

Opening her eyes, if anyone could see them they were covered over in chakra making them blue and the tree in front of her turned to ice and within 10 seconds it exploded. Hinata closed her eyes and opened them once more and her lavender tinted eyes widen at the spot where the tree once was and now shards of ice-chakra now laid.


	2. We Meet Again

We Meet Again

They were fighting her hunt as she hurried to the battle site just to make sure they were ok. The men she was hunting this time was just no ordinary rogue ninjas, they were known throughout the shonibi world as three of the most sadistic, cruel, nutorious ninjas in the world, and she was the one appointed to take them out and she could do it, they all knew she could do it. Hinata Hyuga better known as The Huntress or Ice Princess was no longer considered weak by anyone that came across her, she was still kind and sweet that never changed but her confidence and bravery was something that changed over the three years she became a missing-nin. Her way of killing is scaring, no matter how you look at it, she silently kills you, she either let you suffer the pain of you eating out from the inside by your own chakra or watch as you become nothing but ice and explode or both. But being a missing-nin she didn't do crimes like the others do she did good. Hinata had blossomed into a yound woman over in those years, even though she was 5'3" she had a curvaceous body big breasts-that made men extremely horny-and her hair had grown all the way to her ass, she kept her bangs and the strands that framed her face got longer as well. Dressed in her blue V-neck short sleeve tight fitted hooded dress that showed a bit of her breasts and stopped three inches above her knees and was sliced at both sides-so she could move easier-under it she wore a short black tights and her black ninja sandals, her blue and black wrist gloves and black weapon pouch that was filled with her kunai and shuriken. She just had to hurry and make sure the three ninjas she sensed were alright.

Hinata landed silently on a tree and concealed her chakra as she watched her old teammates fight the ninja, she was going to let them have some fun for awhile, maybe they didn't need her help, they had already deafeated the other two. The rogue ninja seemed to be enjoying himself making Kiba,Akamaru, Sasuke and Naruto sweat and Sasuke looked really pissed being toyed with. Sasuke drew his sword and ran at the man and sliced his arm off the ninja just smirked before he disappeared and aimed at Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted seeing his smash into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You guys are weak." the ninja said running towards Akamaru.

When he was close enough a large wall of ice came out of the ground and blocked his path.

"Don't you dare touch him." a voice hissed.

All their eyes turned to where the voice came from and crouched on a tree was Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto and Kiba breathed.

"You?" the rgue ninja called as he threw some kunai at her.

Hinata was gone before any of the kunai made contact with her body.

"Where did she go?" he asked no one.

"Behind you." Hinata whispered before she kicked him and he screamed as he slammed into a tree.

Hinata started to walk towards him as he got up.

"Bitch." he said before he ran towards her.

Hinata disappeared and reappeared right in front of him palming him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a sly voice and a sweet smile.

He gets up and charges at Hinata again this time with a kunai Hinata dodges all his attempts before she bats away his weapon leaving him to fight with his hands and jutsus. She decided to play with him, she was in a playful mood, she could find easys ways to kill him with one blow if she wanted to. She activated her Byakugan and they battle. So many people tell her that when she fights it's like she dancing, her master always used to to tell her so, ever since he first saw her in the forest training and took her under his wing. Hinata kicked him before she palms him in his stomach, he staggers back and coughs up some blood.

"You should really know your place." he tells her as he try to puch her but Hinata moved out of the way skillfully to dodge his attack and land on her all fours like a cat and galres at the ninja her eyes crystal blue.

She was getting tired of this and disappeared again without a trace of her chakra.

"2 palms." Hinata said and the man screamed in agony.

Hinata smirks as she kicks him into the airbefore she stabbed him in each of his pressure points, she palmed him in the heart and he smashes into the ground with Hinata landing on feet. The ninja got up again and Hinata just smiles at him and having her Byakugan ativated with her eyes crystal blue it is an scary sight and the man shudders.

"You still don't get it do you?" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked then he feels it.

He screams in pain and drops to the floor, his body is burning on the inside, his chakra just seems out of control and the pain he's feeling is to much.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba watch as them man skin turns purple and begins to coat over in ice.

"That's what my chakra does to you. I can either use the normal gentle fist and just cut off your chakra supply and leave you immoblilized, or kill you with one strike. Or I can use my specailty infused my chakra with yours and let it eat you from the inside, or it can open up your chakra points that all your chakra pours out and you explode or maybe you like the cold way of it being coated in ice before you blow to pieces or all three combined either way you die with a big bang." Hinata says smiling at him.

The ninja is almost covered with ice.

"You're a crazy bitch." he tells her.

Hinata shakes her head.

"I just show you the pain you cause others to feel but in my own way." she admits.

"Go to hell." he tells her before he covered up and blows into chakra and ice chards float about.

Hinata turns around to see the three of them staring at her but she shifts her eyes to Akamaru where Kiba is holding him and walks over to them. She kneels down next to Kiba and place her hand on Akamaru and let her chakra flow through his body. Akamaru whined before opening his eyes and stares at them, Kiba smiles at him then at Hinata who smiles back before she is tackled to the ground by Akamaru laughing.

"Yes boy I miss you too." she giggled.

Akamaru kept on licking her face.

"Akamaru." she giggled.

She placed her two index fingers in his side and give him a poke, she giggled more when he jumped off her. Hinata got up and turned around.

"Wait!" Kiba called.

Hinata looked back at him.

"Why did you leave the village?" he asked her.

Hinata stepped closer to hm and whispered something in his ear.

"Why don't you ask my father why he tried to kill me?"

She turned and was gone in a second, Kiba was shocked and he clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

Kiba looked down and sees a ice rose at his feet, he bends down at picks it up and smiles.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

They all left and Hinata watched them as they disappeared wishing she could at least go back home one time just to see her beloved village.

_But I'm not ready yet. _she says to herself before she disappears going back to the lord before she goes on her next mission.

_In Konoha_

"Success." Sasuke says.

Tsunade nods her head.

"Did you see _her_? she asked them.

"Hai." they answered.

"Who is she?" the Hokage asked.

"Hinata Hyuga." Kiba said.

Everyone in the room were shocked.

"But Hinata is dead." Sakura said.

Naruto and Kiba shook their heads.

"No. She's not." Naruto said.

"That rose was made from her chakra, she left it for us after she defeated the ninja." Sasuke said pointing at the ice rose Kiba held.

"Hinata-sama is alive." Neji said relieved.

"Yeah but we have no idea where she is right now." Kiba said with a slight grin.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Shino asked.

"Standby wait for further information. Don't tell anyone that Hinata's alive. It seems she not a threat to the village. You all are dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." they said before they walked out.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hinata what happened?" she asked silently to no one.


	3. Back

Back

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The said man looked over at the kunoichi .

"Yes. What is it?" he asked.

Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"Will we see Hinata on this mission?"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other before looking at Kakashi to see what he would say.

"The Hokage would hope that happens." he said.

"Is she hunting them too?" Naruto asked.

"It looks that way. From all the information she has gotten from other villages, they say that she only takes, S-rank, A-rank, and B-rank missions hunting people that belong to the same organization. They say they don't know what her goal is or whose she's after." Kakashi said.

"I still don't get why she left the village in the first place." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Naruto kept their mouths shut, they knew why even though she had whispered it to Kiba she knew that the two of them would her. Sasuke had a hard time retraining both of them not to storm into the Hyuga household and killing Hiashi. In the end logic had worked.

"Let's hurry!" Kakashi said.

The started to leap through the trees at a faster rate, they heard a scream and hurried knowing that a certain person was going to be there. When they made it to the base it was almost coated with a unique ice chakra.

"She's here." Kakashi said.

They heard another scream.

"Be careful." he said before they made their way into the base.

Hinata had just stabbed the man in his heart with a ice shard, she wouldn't be able to kill all of them at once she just wanted one person right now she would just blow them all up at once, she could do it now but she wanted that man to feel the pain he caused her and all the others at the temple when he killed her mastered and poison everyone. She knew that he knew she was coming she had made it very clear hen she started killing off his little puppets he wouldn't miss the, they were just doing his nasty work for him. She activated her Byakugan again and inside the room was five men and one of them was the one she wanted. They were all shaking and she smiled, even if they could escape they couldn't her when she ice something there was no getting out of it that's what some people feared most, the never ending escape.

Hinata held out her hand and the door coated over in ice before she folded her hand and the ice shattered sending the shards all over the place shimmering in the glow of the moonlight her favorite time to go hunting. She stared at them her blue chakra crystal eyes memorizing to anyone just like her lavender-tainted one that were like moon pools.

"Do you remember me?" she asked the dark head man in the middle.

"Bitch!" one of his protectors shouted charging at Hinata.

Hinata tilted her head before the man became nothing but and iceberg and shattered.

"Who's next." she asked.

They all ran towards her and Hinata didn't even waste her time with them she cut them down like they were nothing before she came faced to face with who she was here for.

"Do you remember that night when you killed all of them?" Hinata asked walking towards him slowly coating the floor at the same time.

The man stepped back.

"Do you remember how they screamed begging you to stop?" she asked again.

"Go to hell." he told her.

Hinata smiled.

"When you die." she told him.

He charged at her and Hinata barely dodge it.

"Do you really think that I will be easy to kill like those jackasses" he asked her grinning sinisterly.

"No. Because that's the kind of sick bastard you are." Hinata told him pointing at his arm it was iced.

"Bitch." he said running toward him the battle resuming.

Hinata blocked the kick that came her way before she was stabbed in her stomach. Hinata let out a yell in pain before she kicked him off her sending him into a wall and pulled the kunai out of her stomach.

"You can still stand after that wound?" he asked her in disbelief.

Hinata looked down at her dress, which was bloodied and with a slit purple on it.

_Poison! _she thought.

When she thought about it she felt pain and burning through her body but she was going to give in. She dug into her weapon pouch and pulled out a few kunai and Shuriken and through them at him some made a landing and some didn't. He moved and he punched Hinata in h face, and she fell back.

"You're weak you can't defeat me." he scoffed.

"I'm weak to you because you're just stronger than me." Hinata said as she moved and was behind him.

"But I'm not as weak as I used to be." she said stabbing him in his back.

"How did you-" he didn't finished that sentence.

"I'll die after you." she said.

Hinata moved again from and attack he sent at her the poison really affected her body.

"You're too weak to even stand and you want to fight me." he said walking towards her.

Hinata moved.

"I will avenge them." she said as she ran at him.

Hinata landed one of her Gentle Fist in his stomach before she kicked him tossing him aside, he moved behind her but Hinata disappeared and ending up behind him pushing her chakra through his back and letting him hit the floor face first. She was loosing blood, the poison affecting her body even more and her vision getting blurry.

_I have to focus._

"Look at you," he said before Hinata he made a move to hit her but Hinata blocked it and blocked some of his tenketsu points as well.

"Even if I can't see I still have my other senses." she told him.

She pushed some of her chakra back into his body sending him back before see threw a kunai at him grazing his arm. She stood slightly wobbly and breathed heavily she had to finish this quickly she had only a little bit of energy left her body couldn't hold it's own against the poison much longer.

"I'll give you this you lived longer than anyone whom I injected _that_ poison into." he said.

"Like I said I won't die until you die." Hinata told him.

The man gritted his teeth.

"Then DIE!" he said charging at her.

"Rasengan!" a voice shouted slamming the man into a nearby wall.

Sakura got Hinata away from there.

"Hinata you're sweating." she said.

Sakura looked at Hinata properly.

"You've been poison." she stated.

_How could you've survive this long?_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura tried to heel Hinata but the girl wouldn't stop moving and groaning in pain.

The man laughed as he got up from his spot where Naruto rasengan had thrown him.

"You still need people to save you. Too bad you couldn't save them or get your revenge."

He said talking to Hinata.

Everyone stared at the none moving body of Hinata but tore their eyes away from her when the room was frozen in ice and everything around the room and Hinata became cold. Her eyes flashed open Byakugan activated with blue eyes staring at nothing before she moved.

"Do you really think. That I need someone to depend on after all this time." Hinata said giving the man a powerful kick that send him flying, Hinata was in front of him before he could blink.

Stabbing him multiply times in his chakra points.

"Do you believe that I can care for someone like you." she said giving him a round house kick sending him to the ground cracking the ice.

The others watched she was almost a goner until he said those things everything in the room had become cold even Hinata aura didn't seem to be as warm as it usually is, this man had made her snapped.

She was trashing him palming, kicking stabbing, blood oozed down him mouth, Hinata sent a kick at his head knocking backwards.

"Bitch-" he didn't finished that sentenced.

"Ice Shards of Death." Hinata whispered.

The man felt shards pierce through his body hitting everyone one of his points and his blood spilling out.

Everyone looked at Hinata who was smiling.

"Go. To. Hell." she said before everything blew up.

_In Konoha_

"She's been out three weeks." Kiba said frustrating pacing the corridors of the hospital waiting room.

"All of us are anxious for her to wake up Kiba not only you." Shikamaru said.

"I know it's just so damn hard." he said growling before sitting down.

"Lucky you guys got out when you did though." Ino said.

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah any later and we'd be all blown up from that explosion." Naruto said.

"Yeah she was stabbed and poison she shouldn't haven even lasted as long as she did." Sakura admitted.

"She's a survivor that's all." Kurenai said.

"There was a beeping going off at both Sakura's and Ino's sides and they all got up heading to that one room.

Groaning Hinata opened her eyes to stare up at a white ceiling before she started to look around and ended up seeing faces of people she had left three years ago and all looked relieved, some of them looked as if they were going to cry and she really didn't want to see Kiba cry.

_I'm back home._

Hinata tried to talk but nothing came out so she pointed to her throat.

"Here Hinata drink this." Ino said putting a cup of water to the girl's pale lips.

Hinata smiled as she drank the water.

"Feeling better now?" the blond asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"You're so lucky Hinata. We were able to get all the poison out of your system before it was too late and heal your wound so they won't be a scar left." Sakura said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

The door opened again and the one person Hinata really didn't want to see yet came in followed by Neji.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said.

Hinata tensed, so did Naruto and Kiba who also let out a growl and flexing his claws.

"Why is he here?" Kiba asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why shouldn't he be here, his daughter is back at home." Neji said.

Haishi didn't even look at Hinata when Neji said that and Hinata wasn't look at no one either.

"But Hinata doesn't want him here." Kiba said pointing to how Hinata's body was tensed.

"Kiba that's enough!" Kurenai said.

Kiba growled.

"Whatever call me when this bastard leaves." he said walking out of the room.

"Let's give them some time alone." Sakura said.

Everyone started to leave but Naruto stayed.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I can handle myself." Hinata told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, Naruto stared at her before back at Hiashi before leaving the two Hyugas alone.

"Guess they pitied you since they let you live." he said.

"So you're not even going to deny that you tried to kill your own daughter." Hinata said smiling.

"No daughter of mine could be so weak." Hiashi told her.

Hinata chuckled.

"Sorry to disappointed you father but I'm not as weak as you think I am anymore." she tells him.

She looks up and glares at him.

"Now get out. I don't want to see you ever again." she tells him.

"That won't be a problem since your banished from the Hyuga's house." he said sternly.

Hinata didn't say anything she just stares at him with emotionless eyes before she smiled.

"That's probably the best thing you've ever done for me." Hinata said.

Hiashi didn't say anything he just turned and walked away closing the door on his way out and it opened a few minutes after with an angry Kiba facing her. Hinata giggled.

"What did that bastard say to you? I'll kill him if he said anything to you." she said.

"It's fine. I just have to look for an aparment to live in once I get out of here." Hinata said.

Kiba seemed to relax then.

"I'll help you." he said sitting down next to her and began t tell her about what she missed since she was not around.

Hinata smiled as she talked with Kiba.

_There are somethings that make me glad I'm back._


	4. Getting To Know You

Getting To Know You

It's only been a month since Hinata was back in the village and she was happy. She was reunited with her friends and Neji, she helped out a lot around the village and the kids really seem to like her. She was an official ninja of Konoha again but still at her Chunin level. Tsunade was quite impressed that Hinata was the Ice Princess/The Huntress, the once shy kunoichi was feared by most ninja's that were S-rank just hearing her name sent shivers up their spines. Tsunade knew that if Sakura her own pupil had to go up against Hinata, Sakura would surely loose even with all her strength. Hinata went from being the weakest among them to the strongest in only three years.

"Hinata-onee-chan!" a little girl yelled running up to Hinata who was buying and ice-cream.

Hinata turned to the little girl and smiled.

"Hello Ami-chan." Hinata said.

"Can I have a lollipop with that?" Hinata asked the vender.

The man smiled handing her a lollipop with her vanilla ice-cream.

"Here you go." she said handing Ami the lollipop.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." she said.

"You're welcome. So how was your day Ami-chan." Hinata asked the little girl.

Ami smiled up at her.

"I got to see Hinata-onee-chan." she said.

Hinata smiled back.

"Glad I could do that." she said.

"Ami-chan!" Her mother called.

"Bye Hinata-onee-chan." the little girl said waving at her as she ran to her mother.

Hinata waved back smiling before continuing to walk down the street. She closed her eyes and took a lick of her ice scream, she made an 'ouf' sound before her bottom met the ground, thankfully her ice-cream didn't drop.

"You know you should watch where your going." a low velvety voice told her, she could picture the smug look on the person's face.

She opened her eyes and her white ones met dark ones and they seemed to stand like that for awhile before Hinata moved her eyes to look at his shirt and she almost giggled. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry. Some of my ice-cream smudged your shirt." she said.

Sasuke looked down and saw what she meant.

"You owe me a shirt." he said.

"I'll wash it for you." Hinata said getting up on her own and walking pass him, but stopped when he wasn't following and smiled.

With her hair blowing in the wind she tossed her ice-cream into the nearest bin.

"Come on I'm not going to bite you or try to take your virginity if you still have it." she said turning back around to go to her apartment.

When they got her apartment and she opened the door and walked in, Sasuke followed before she turned around and held out her hand.

"Please it's not like if I'm going to try and rape you or something." she said.

Sasuke glared at her, she was teasing him. He grudgingly took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"I may be able to get it out without leaving a stain." she said walking into another room across the hall where he presume was the washroom.

Sasuke looked around her home, it was pure white and lavender furniture decorated where he was, he would have explored her home if he was someone who liked being in people's business so he decided to have a seat and watch TV.

He was still flipping through channels when she came back out.

"It'll dry in an hour or less. So can I get you something to eat?" she asked.

"No." he said bluntly but then his stomach growled and Hinata had to suppress herself from laughing again. He turned to glare at her but there was a faint pink n his face.

"Do you like cinnamon rolls?" she asked him.

"I don't like sweets." he said.

She went and sat next to him.

"Then what do you like?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"I like rice balls." he said.

"See that wasn't so hard." Hinata said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Sasuke just stared at Hinata, she was different any other girl would have been all over him by now, she just seem to want to be his friend and he didn't mind that, she was tolerable. He got up and followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway and watched her.

Her kitchen didn't see much different than her living room it was white actually everything inside was white, the table and chairs where the only things of different color mahogany.

They were sitting in the living room watching an action movie, Hinata been dying to watch since it came out and snacking on rice balls.

"That was stupid." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke just stare at her and began to wonder again why she didn't jump on him or anything, she just stayed on her side of the couch giving him his space.

"Sasuke-kun." she called too him.

"Sasuke-." she was cut off when Sasuke caught the hand she been snapping in his face.

"What?' he grunted.

Hinata smiled.

"You were spacing out looking at me so I was wondering if something was wrong." she explained.

"You're weird." he said.

Hinata pouted.

"No I'm not, you're just confused that I haven't tried anything on you yet." she said.

"Hn." he said not having anything to come back with.

Hinata laughed, but groaned again when she heard an explosion from the TV.

"I'm beginning to think that you're a terrorist. All the movies you talked about had something to do with explosive." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"I actually like any action movie, but since my charka explodes things I kinda got a like more for these types of actions." she said.

Hinata looked at the time.

"You're shirt's probably dry." Hinata said getting up and reappearing with his shirt in her hands examining it.

"Yep! Stain free." she said dropping it in his hands.

Sasuke put his shirt back on and Hinata was waiting for him to leave but the two of them just stared at each other like earlier this afternoon.

"What?" she asked.

Hinata shrugged and sat down.

"I just thought after you get your shirt that you'll be out of here in a flash." she said.

"Hn." h e said. "I rather be here than with that dobe or running from fangirls." Sasuke told her.

Ok Hinata just couldn't hold it in any longer and she laughed at him in his face.

He glared at her.

"I'm sorry. But they still do that?" she asked.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes.

"Yes." he said.

Hinata just laughed more and Sasuke reopened his eyes to glare at her.

"Shut up you used to follow that dobe around too when we were younger." he told her.

Hinata stopped laughing to stare at him and saw the smirk on his face.

"Exactly when we were younger. I grew out of that now." she said.

"Unfortunately the bitches here haven't grown out of theirs." Sasuke grumbled.

Hinata slapped him in his chest.

"Sasuke." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"That's not nice, even if you don't like them you shouldn't call them names." she accused.

Sasuke scoffed,

"Don't act like you don't do it." he reason.

"Only when I'm mad." she argued.

"Well are you mad now?" he asked.

Hinata pouted and turned away from him and he chuckled. She yawned and fell backwards on him snuggling into his chest and going to sleep. Sasuke was shocked at first but quickly got out of that as he looked at her face, the movie wasn't that interesting anymore, the girl in his arms was. She looked so peaceful and she was smiling in her sleep, Sasuke found himself running his fingers through her long indogo hair and he didn't find it unerving as he thought he would, it felt natural doing it do her. He closed his eyes after awhile before drifting off to sleep unconsciously pulling Hinata closer when he did it.

Hinata was the first to wake up and she blushed at the situation she was in, she was in Sasuke Uchiha's arms and he had her caged in tightly. She didn't really mind it much, he looked a little boy while sleeping, she could count how many eyelashes he had, she especially liked how his hair was more messy than usual. Sasuke groaned and shifted in his sleep before he opened his eyes and looked at her, the blush on her face only grew due to the staring and how could she forget the position they are in.

Sasuke wass the first to let go.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Hinata still blushing smiled.

"It's ok. I was the one who made you my bed." she said.

Sasuke looked out the window and sat that it was dark outside.

"I got to go." he said.

Hinata nodded walking him to the door but before Sasuke left he turned to face her.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head and asuke smirked.

"Good come over to my place then." he said.

"Ok." she said.

Sasuke made a quick hand sign and disappeared. When he was gone Hinata forgot to ask him what time to come over, she sighed as she closed the door and locked it before retreating to her bedroom for more sleep she had training tomorrow morning.

Hinata was sitting in the middle of the training feild with her eyes closed as if she was concentrating on something and a couple of eyes watching her from behind the bushes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba and Naruto chuckled.

"We're just going to play a prank on her." Kiba answered.

Sasuke sighed and stepped back to stand beside Shino, Sakura and Akamaru he didn't like where this was going.

"Ok go!" Naruto whispered before the two boys threw a hand full of kunais at Hinata.

Hinata eyes flashed opened as she swiped her hand at everyone of the weapons thrown at her making her chakra like wind and let them fall to the ground.

"Is that it?" she asked smiling as she turned to face them.

They just stared at her, jaws falling to the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" Naruto stuttered slightly.

Hinata smirked.

"My speciality." she said.

"Are we going to train or what?" Sasuke asked coming out in the clear followed by Sakura, SHino and Akamaru.

Kiba and Naruto sighed.

"Fine." they agreed.

Sakura sighed.

"Finally." she said.

The pink hair kunoichi pulled her gloves on.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Against you right?" Kiba asked.

Sakura nodded and Kiba stepped back.

"I really dont' feel like going home sore again." he said.

"I'll spar with you Sakura-chan." Naruto offered.

"That's because you like being hit by her." Sasuke runted.

Sakura pouted she was hoping Sasuke would take up the offered.

"Alright Naruto let's get this over with." she said.

"Just hand to hand combat. No justus. First one to get ten landings on the other wins." Kiba said.

The others stepped back and watched from a safe distance.

"I win." Hinata said smiling at Sasuke as she pinned to the ground.

Sasuke just stared up at her wondering how he was beatened.

"Just because you stronger than me doesn't mean that they aren't ways to take ou down easily." Hinata teased him.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Hn." he sid. "You were just lucky. I only needed one more blow and I would have one."

Hinata kept on smiling and got off him and holding out her hand to him.

"But you didn't win, I did." she said.

The other just watched as the two of them conerse with each other like they've known each other for a long while.

"Sasuke-kun were going for something to eat. You wanna come?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked over at them, before joining them.

"Hinata you coming." Shino asked.

Hinata looked at them over her shoulder.

"No thank you Shino-kun. I want to try out this new justsu I've been working on." she said.

SHino nodded his head in understanding before walking off Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto followed him but Sasuke stared ather for awhile and she stared back.

They're waiting Sasuke-kun." she said to him.

"Hn." he said before walking off.

Hinata turned back around when they were gone, she wanted to perfect the justu she created, making animals with her ice chakra and letting her own chakra run through them making them move. She had almost perfected the dragon and was going onto the other animal that she wanted, tigers and bluebirds large enough for her to fly on.

Hinata made a sign and used her chakra to create a dragon and it wrapped itself around her before she directed it at a tree smashing it to bits. She sat on the ground panting.

"So that's what you've been doing." Sasuke said.

Hinata frowned.

"They're still not perfect." she said.

"Than you'll have to fix that later, right now your coming with me." he said picking er up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun! Put me down." she said hitting him in his back.

"Hinata you can't stop me." he said before they disappeared appearing in his apartment.

Sasuke put her down and Hinata pouted up at him and he chuckled at her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and went to sit in his couch, Hinata followed right after and sat next to him.

"What am I going to eat since you brought me here without feeding me." she said.

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"The kitchen is right there go make yourself something to eat." he stated.

Hinata rolled her eyes and got up andheaded to the kitchen tomake a snacl.

"Sasuke-kun do you even have any _food _in here?' the ice princess asked.

"Yes." he said getting up and going into the kitchen.

When he got there Hinata pointed to the things in the cubboards.

"This is not food Sasuke." she said.

"It works for me." he said with his arms folded.

"What can I make from this?" she asked.

"Then go fucking sit down and you can order a take out." he snapped.

Hinata giggled.

"Do you need cooling down Sasuke-kun?" she teased.

Sasuke grunted before turning around.

"Why do you only use kun when your teasing me? he asked.

"Because I know how much you hate being called that Sasuke-kun." she said with a smile.

He grunted once again before walking out of the kitchen back to the living room. She went and sat next to him again.

"What kind of movies to you have?" she asked.

"Horror." he said.

"Do you have the lastest ones?" she asked.

Sasuke just nodded and Hinata found the DVD case and took out one and placed it in the DVD player and sat back down next to Sasuke waiting for it to begin.

This was the second time this happened, and it was only yesterday, she was sleeping in his lap, her head pillowed in his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. They had watched two movies and the second one wasn't finsihed yet, Hinata had ordered a take out and had finished eating it by the end of the first movie and she had fallen alseep on him by the middle of the second one. Sasuke sighed, it wasn't fun watching the movie anymore since Hinata was asleep so he turned off the set and tried to get up from where he was but when he did Hinata gripped on him tightened and she whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Sasuke sighed again he wasn't going to be going anywhere until she wakes up, so he lift her up slightly knowing that she was light and laid outstretched on his couch with her ontop of him before falling alseep.


	5. Games

Games

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto told his best friend.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Guys stop it." Hinata said.

The two boys looked at the bluenette.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto said running a hand through his hair.

Sasuke just stared at her saying nothing, Hinata sighed.

They were walking to training ground 7 all of them were suppose to meet there today because Tsunade had asked them to come for whatever reason they didn't know. When they finally got there mostly everyone was there only Choji was the only one missing.

"Where's Choji." Naruto asked.

"He's probably stuffing his face." Kiba chuckled.

There was munching sound and everyone turned their heads to see Choji walking up to us.

"hey.' he greeted.

"You're late." Ino said.

"So. Tsunade-sama said eight, I'm a minute early." he said.

Ino sighed he did have a point.

"Ok. Lets get down to business." Tsunade said.

Everyone of them looked at her.

"I want each of you to pick a weapon and pick and opponent and only that weapon you will be using to fight them." she explained.

They nodded all going for their desired weapon, Sasuke of course picked the sword that was there, Naruto took up two daggers, Sakura wielded several senbon. Ino picking a tanto, Choji grabbing a flail, Shikamaru trying his hand at a manriki-gusari chain. Tenten got a hold of a pair of tekagi-shuko, Neji chose a kusarigama, Lee a ninchaku, Kiba picking a pair of tekko-kagi-which matched his appearance-Shino taking the tree section staff and there was a loud slapping sound and everyone turned to see Hinata holding a long thick leather whip-similar to the one catwoman had-smiling.

"Good. Now who wants to go first?" Tsunade asked.

"Me." TenTen and Hinata said.

The two girls looked at each other before they laughed.

"Ok. We have our first battle." Tsunade said.

"Let's make this fun." Hinata told Tenten.

"You bet!" she said.

"Remember only the weapons you chose you are suppose to use." the Hokage reminded them.

They nodded before getting into battle positions.

"Begin!" Tsunade said and the two girls began to fight.

Hinata lashed out at Tenten with her whip and TenTen dodge it pretty easy.

"I use a whip sometimes Hina. You'll have to do better than that." she said with a smug look.

Hinata only smirked back.

"How do you want it, soft, medium or rough?" she asked whipping it to the ground making that gush sound.

"Anyway you want." she answered playing the bluenette's game.

The brunette made the first move this time using her claws and she tried to swipe at Hinata, who gracefully dodge most of them attacks and blocking them. Hinata ducked and roll using the whip to wrap around her foot and tugged making Tenten dropped to the ground.

Tenten twisted trying to free herself from the grip Hinata's whip had on her foot, but unfortunately being pulled towards that same person wasn't such a good thing. Tenten used one of her clawed hands and dug it into the ground causing her to top the effect of being pulled any longer. Hinata brought her whip back to her side and gritted her teeth, Tenten just smiles at her waving her claws in the air.

"Now I'm going to end this." she said running towards Hinata.

Hinata jumps out of the way landing on a tree before she had to duck from an on coming blow to her face. They went back and forth at each other trying to land more than two blows at a time before Hinata decided to end it. The bluenette took the whip in both of her hand and watched as opponent ran towards her when she was close enough Hinata flipped in the air wrapping the whip around Tenten's, flipping them both over and successfully tying the brunette up.

"That's enough!" Tsunade said.

Hinata untied Tenten before she got up helping her up as well before the two of them went to sit down with the others.

"Who is next?" Tsunade asked.

They were going on a scavenger hunt two chunin paired with a genin squad, they were supposed to find some items by the end of the day, they were going to be some ninjas that are going to be opposing them from the academy. It was supposed to be a two day scavenger hunt, so they really didn't need to rush.

"So why did all of us have to do this?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata shrugged.

"Don't know." she said.

"Hinata-sensei." the girl asked.

Hinata looked back at her.

"yes." she said.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"Oh…I think we are looking for the wind scroll." she said.

"Oh. Where should it be." the boy asked.

"In the east of the forest up by the mountains." Sasuke said.

The three genin nodded and Hinata whispered a small 'Byakugan' and she searched the forest.

Hinata held out her hand and made a wall of ice appeared out of the ground stopping the weapons that were flying at them.

"Stay close." she order the genin, they nodded at got into the fighting stances.

Since she couldn't use her ice-release chakra on them because she knew they would blow up, she was just using her Gentle Fist and her handy leather whip, she had become attached to it.

"Let's see how much of them you guys can take out." Sasuke said smirking at the genin.

The three younger ninjas smiled at him.

"Chit chat later, fighting now." Hinata said wrapping one with her whip and spinning him like he was a spin top.

"Hai." they said as they began to fight too.

"Kin do you have it.?" Nia asked.

"Got it!" Kin said waving the scroll in the air.

"Stop that before you drop it." Sakai hissed.

Hinata giggled.

"Ok le's go before the other teams get here." Sasuke said.

Hinata poked her head out of the tent and looked around for Sasuke and saw him sitting on a log looking at nothing, she sighed and went to sit next to him.

"It's my turn." she said.

Sasuke didn't even look at her.

"hn." he answered.

Hinata stared at him.

"You should probably get some sleep Sasuke. You look really tired." she said.

"I don't feel like sleeping in the tent." he said.

"Why? Think Nia's going to rape you? Sasuke-kun." Hinata asked.

Sasuke glared at her, Hinata shuffled a bit further away from him.

"You know how much I hate you teasing me." he said.

Hinata blushed and gulped as she looked at him, she knew where this was heading the last time she teased him, he had tied her up against a tree in the forest and she was partly naked.

"You remeber the last time you teased me, remeber what I did to you?" he asked moving towards her.

"How could i forget? You tied me up and I was only in my underwear." she whispered blushing like cazy.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"C'mon we both know you liked it." he teased her.

Hinata glared at him.

"I was night time, outside was cold and no I did not like it. I was seconds away from icing your ass." she told him.

"Please." Sasuke said.

Hinata gritted her teeth band pounced on him and the two of them started to roll around on the ground like if they were two little kids. In the end Hinata was under Sasuke staring into his dark eyes.

"You know I might just start liking you if you keep doing things like that." Sasuke tells her.

Hinata blush even redder.

"Sasuke-kun." she said, it wasn't a tease either.

He just stared at her and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her lips before he got up off her and walked off into the forest. Hinata just stood there before touching her lips and smiling, the blush on her cheeks seemed to be permanent.

The next day as they headed out they needed to find the other three scrolls, water, fire and earth.

"The last one is in the deepest part of the forest." Hinata said.

"Of course that's where they would put the eath scroll. We better be careful." Sasuke said.

Stopping Hinata checked for the safest way to go to get to the scroll.

"If we go left we going to end up fighting with some of the academy teacher, if we go straight we meet up with some of the other teams and we'll be fighting to see who gets to the scrolls firt and if we go right..." she trailed off blushing.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked her.

Hinata looked at him then at the genin with them before she looked back at Sasuke.

"Let's just say if you like kids seeing um..." she trailed off again.

Sasuke gave a look of disgust.

"In the forest." he asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

"So we're going left." Sasuke said.

They were the second team to complete the scavenger hunt just behind Neji and Tenten.

"Nii-san what side did you take?" Hinata asked Neji.

neji had the same look as Sasuke when she asked that.

"I _definitely_ didn't take the right to get the scroll." he said.

"So you saw them to." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded her head again.

"yea." she said.

"Man. I'm scared for life." Naruto said coming out of the forest with one of the genin in his squad holding the scroll in her hands.

"Did you guys..." he trailed off.

"We saw, but didn't go that way." Neji said.

Naruto shuddered.

"Really didn't need to see that." he said.

_That night_

"You're late." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

He sat down next to her, this was their meeting place for the last two months just coming out in the wood at night and watched the grass blow in the night wind, or they would go by one another's apartment and watch moveis, somethig the other thought they were doing more than just hanging out. They would deny anything that the other said that they were more then friend but the others never really believe them.

"Sasuke." Hinata said.

The raven looked over at the girl next to him.

"Do you...you know really meant it when you said you were starting to like me?" asked him.

Sasuke stared at her shock on his face and there was a long silence. Hinata sighed as she got up but she was pulled back down by Sasuke who had pulled her down on him, her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met.

"Sasuke." she said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to like you." he told her.

Hinata leaned in and kissed him, Sasuke kissed her ack with all the passion he had. Hinata pushed him down so she was laying on top as the continued their make out session. When they pulled away and stared in each other's eyes as they tried to contolled their labored breaths.

"Wow." Hinata said.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Come here." he said before kissing her again.

Hinata smiled and Sasuke smiled back, he was happy.


End file.
